


Domesticity

by ellebanshee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, child fic, cute fluff, domestic life, nyssa would make a cute mommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebanshee/pseuds/ellebanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some cute little fics of Nyssa and Laurel having a family!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nyssa woke to the sounds of feet patting their way up the hall. Years of training have taught her how to tell the difference of footfalls. These ones she knew all too well. She smiled as snuggling more into the tall blonde besides her.

 “We have incoming beloved.” She whispered into her ear before kissing her neck to try and wake up the blonde.

 Laurel only groaned before pulling the blankets more around her. Nyssa chuckled before quickly rolling onto her back and away small body that jumped onto their bed in between them. Nyssa smiled at the muffled groaning of the small child that was face down on their bed. The darker haired one smirked as turning sideways quickly, grabbing the child and rolling back onto her back as looking down at the smaller blonde.

 “I almost had you that time mama!” The blonde yelled as pouting. Nyssa just nodded as standing up and carrying out the three year old with her chest to the smaller one's back.

 “I know you did love, just have to be quieter next time.” Nyssa replied as placing the smaller Lance onto a chair at the table.

 “What would you like for breakfast little birdie?” She asked as making her way towards the fridge, already knowing what her daughter would say.

 “Eggs and bacon!” She yelled as trying to stand up on the chair.

 “Sit down Ryane Marie Lance!” Came a loud voice from door way. Automatically the small child sat back down and looked up at the source of it.

 Nyssa smiled at the bossiness of her wife. Turning on the coffee maker as grabbing the iron skillet from the cupboard.

 “How many times have I told you that it is dangerous to do that?” The blonde asked as making her way into the kitchen.

 “I dunno... Lots?” The smaller blonde answered as looking up into the green eyes of her mother.

 “Well you have to listen Ryane, or you could get seriously hurt.” Laurel said as kneeling down next to their daughter.

 “I wont do it again mommy! Promise!” Ryane said before smiling her signature 100 watt smile. The older blonde smiled before standing up and making her way over towards her wife.

 The older woman chuckled when she felt arms wrap around her waist.

 “The coffee will be ready soon my beloved.” Nyssa said as turning her head away from the skillet to look at the blonde behind her.

 “It better be. It is almost nine in the morning. She has your morning clock in her!” Laurel mumbled into her back. Nyssa smiled at that before going back to making breakfast.

 Just then the phone rang from the bedroom. Laurel groaned before pulling away and making her way towards the back room.

 “I bet it's Auntie Sara!” Yelled Ryane as turning in her chair to look at her mother cooking.

 “I bet it is too my love.” Nyssa said with a smile before grabbing a plate. “Now sit in your chair right okay.” The smaller blonde nodded as turning in her chair just as Nyssa placed her food in front of her and handing her a fork.

 Laurel made her way back into the room as smiling. “So that was Sara, her and Felicity just got back from the doctors.” Nyssa nodded as handing the blonde a cup of coffee, waiting for her to finish the story.

 “Her and Felicity are having twins! Can you believe that? Twins! Turns out Felicity has twins that run on her side of the family. Sara is going crazy.” Laurel continued before taking a sip of her coffee.

 “You think you can talk to her later? I know you freaked out a bit when I was pregnant with Ryane, she could use the support right now.” Laurel said as looking at the darker haired woman. Nyssa nodded as pulling Laurel close to her.

 “It would be my honor to talk to Ta-er al-Safar.” Nyssa replied. Laurel smiled as pulling her wife into a kiss.

 The pair pulled away when they heard an ew come from their side. They both look to see their daughter making her legendary yucky face. Laurel smiled as placing her coffee down on the counter and making her way over to the three year old.

 “Oh so that's ewwey now? Hm? How about I give you some kisses then?” Laurel said as kneeling down next to their daugher and pulling her towards her and kissing her face, causing the child to scream and laugh loudly.

 Nyssa smiled as watching them both, she never knew she could have a free life like this, but she was happy she found one in her family.

 “Mama help!” Screamed Ryane as laughing.

 “As you wish little birdie.” Nyssa smiled as making her way over and wrapping her arms around the older blonde's waist and picking her up as tickling her.

 “Oh my god Nyssa stop!” Laurel yelled as laughing causing the ex-assassin to laugh and place her down and kiss her. “I love you.”

 Laurel smiled up at her as catching her breath. “I love you too Nys.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was three in the morning when Nyssa felt the blankets under her arm being tugged. She opened up her eyes to see green eyes starring back at her. Confused the dark haired woman sat up and turned on the lamp on the nightstand. Before her was her four year old holding her blanket with tears running down her face.

“What is wrong my love?” She asked as placing her arm on the smaller girl's cheek.

“I don't feel good...” She replied quietly. Nyssa frowned as leaning forward and picking up the small child, bringing them into the bed with her. Nyssa placed the dark haired child between herself and her wife, bringing her close.

“You can sleep in here my love.” Nyssa said as the child cuddled into her, and trying to fall asleep.

-_-_-~

“Alright Skylar, you will be staying home with mommy today. I have to go to work and your sister has to go to school.” Laurel said was pulling the blanket up on her daughter as she lay on the couch.

The four year old nodded as placing her head on the pillow.

Laurel turned as looking at Nyssa who was feeding their twelve year old in the kitchen.

“Now her appointment is at one, you will have to take her, I can't get out of this meeting today.”

Nyssa nodded as sipping at her herbal tea. “Yes my beloved, you have told me twice. We will be fine.”

Laurel nodded as looking at her youngest, looking so much like the older dark haired woman. She smiled as leaning down and kissing the child on the top of her head. “I love you Sky.”

Skylar nodded as watching the television. Laurel shook her head as making her way over to her wife and kissing her on the lips. “I love you too Nys.”

“I love you too my love.” Nyssa replied as kissing the blonde once more before pulling away.

“Okay Ryane, let's get you to school before you are late.” Laurel said as grabbing her daughter’s book bag.

“See yah ma! By little tiger!” Ryane yelled as putting on her jacket and following her mother out to the car.

Nyssa sighed as beginning to clean up the kitchen.

“Mommy....” Skylar groaned from her spot on the couch quietly. Nyssa walked over and looked down at her concerned.

“What is it my little lion?” Nyssa asked. Skylar's big green eyes looked up at her tiredly.

“Can you lay with me and watch cartoons? Please mama?”

Nyssa smiled as sitting down on the couch next to her daughter, bringing her into her lap and leaning back against the arm rest. Skylar smiled as laying her head on her mother's chest. Nyssa fixed the blanket so it covered the small child more than herself and holding onto her.

They watched cartoons for a while before Skylar spoke up again.

“Mommy, why does the cat chase the mouse if he always fails at it?” Nyssa looked down at her daughter and laughed. “I asked your mother that same question years ago. Even I do not know.” Nyssa replied as her daughter nodded and stared back at the tv again.

-_-_-~

Hours later Laurel came home and smiled at what she saw. Both of the dark haired beauties asleep on the couch. Laurel went to reach into the pocket to pull out her phone.

“If you would like to keep that phone my beloved I would not do that.” Came from a sleeping Nyssa. Even asleep the ex-assassin seemed to know what she was doing.

“What did the doctor say about our sick baby?” Laurel said as pulling the blanket up a bit more on the sleeping child.

“Ear infection. She gave her some medicine..” Nyssa said as opening her eyes and starring up at the blonde.

“Another one? Poor baby. Well do you want me to start dinner?” Laurel said as making her way to the kitchen.

“I already made it, just need to heat it up.” Nyssa said as climbing off the couch and placing the sleeping child back on it.

“You just don't trust me!” Laurel said in a hushed tone as glaring at her wife.

“It isn't that my love.” Nyssa said as pulling her wife close to her.

“I only set the kitchen on fire once!” Laurel said as pouting.

“Four times.” Nyssa corrected her.

“I've gotten better! It's been years!” Laurel said as groaning.

“I know my beloved, however I love making you dinner.” Nyssa said as starring at her.

“Fine. You win Nyssa.” Laurel said as leaning forward and kissing her wife. Nyssa smiled as hugging the taller blonde.

 

**Author's Note:**

> These two are too cute and I just HAD to write a story with them! I just would really think that Laurel wouldn't be a morning person and Nyssa would be awake as the sun woke up. And they would SO have a daughter! Because of course! I see Ryane looking just like Laurel with the blonde hair, but she would have brown eyes like Nyssa! And Felicity and Sara having twins is just a thing I always imagined! Because Sara wouldn't have it easy would she?


End file.
